Like Father, Like Daughter
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami's daughter accidentaly goes back in time, just to end up trying to save him. (Wait...did that make ANY sense?)


Like Father, Like Daughter  
  
Anthy: this was fun.   
  
Anshi: You spent three hours drawing her.  
  
Anthy: So?   
  
Anshi: I won't bother.  
  
Anthy: She looks cool.  
  
Anshi: Okay.   
  
Anthy: I was watching Strong Bad.  
  
Anshi: Okay.  
  
Anthy: Okay...  
  
Anshi: does she get the hint?  
  
Anthy: I'll be writing now.  
  
2222222222  
  
Like Father, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter One: Girl From Another Time  
  
He said "dance for me" and he said  
  
"You are too beautiful for the wind to pick at   
  
Or the wind to burn" He said  
  
"I'm a poor tattered thing, but not unkind  
  
To the sad dancer and the dancing dead."  
  
"Damn it! Yami! You beat me everytime!"   
  
"Is it my fault that I am superior to you?"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
Yes. You heard that right. Yami just kicked Joey's ass in a duel...again. It was fun. He was the King of Games. And it was a nice title. Yugi and Jetta returned to the table with drinks, mainly ice water. Yami scanned over his deck, at his beloved Black Magician. Wow.   
  
"How do you do that?!" Joey asked. Yami shrugged.  
  
"I'm just good, I guess."   
  
Everyone laughed. There was nothing that Yami couldn't do, it seemed. Aside from the normal stay in small dark places for very long. That was about it. Everything else was a breeze.   
  
Yami was about to duel Jetta, with Yugi and Joey's help, but they all stopped before they drew. A blinding light appeared in the sky and the ground shook. Thousands of objects shattered as they were knocked off the table. Someone screamed and Jetta clung tight to Joey.   
  
A pillar of light appeared somewhere in the street. But as soon as it had come, it had gone. Minutes later, Joey put his hand on Yami's head and turned it to the left. The pharaoh's jaw dropped.   
  
She was thin, had her tri-colored hair tied back in a ponytail, except for four yellow lightning bolt-shaped groups hanging down on either side of her face. She wore a black, sleeveless v-neck shirt with two silver buckles below her chest. Her black shorts dipped just below her stomach and two black ribbons hung from her belt and blew in the breeze. She had a dog collar around her neck and two spiked bracelets on her wrists. She had black fingerless gloves and two buckles on each arm and on each shin. Her shoes had small silver pieces of fabric on them. She had a dueling deck in her pocket and her rev-violet eyes scanned the building.   
  
"She looks like you." Jetta said.   
  
"No kidding."   
  
"Quick! Let's get her name before she leaves!"  
  
"Great idea Jet."   
  
The four ran outside, but the girl had vanished around a corner.   
  
"Damn." Joey said.   
  
They all sighed.   
  
"Well...let's just head home now."   
  
"Fine. Same place tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure. Ja'ne."   
  
"Sayonara Yami."   
  
"Sayonara Jetta."   
  
"Ja'ne."   
  
Yugi and Yami waved good-bye and headed for the Kame Game Shop. They opted for the short cut through the alley. But that ultimately turned out to be a very bad idea.   
  
"Oh great...Sonzo's back." Yami hissed.   
  
"Same to you Yami Yugi. But I got nothin' against Yugi, but Yami and I have some unfinished buisness."   
  
"Go on Yugi. I'll be fine."   
  
Yugi looked slightly nervous, but the fire going between the two suggested that he leave. Once Yugi was gone, Sonzo pulled out his daggers. Yami's hands held two white orbs of energy. Yami may have been little and quick, but Sonzo had friends.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Yami narrowly missed the blades searching for his heart, but Rao got behind him and held his thin body down. Sonzo laughed and advanced upon him. Yami tried to cry out in pain, but Rao had his hand over the pharaoh's mouth. The dagger glided through his flesh like a warm knife through butter. No one could hear Yami's muffled screams.  
  
"Firebolt!!"   
  
A large fireball hit Sonzo from the side and another hit Rao. Rao dropped Yami and the two ran. Yami looked up to see the girl from before. She calmed the fire dancing on her hands and knelt down next to him. She placed her hands over the cut and a pale blue glow covered them. Yami's pain seemed to flow away like water and the girl helped him to his feet, and back to the game shop.   
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried.   
  
"He's okay, just a little weak." The girl said, helping Yami onto the couch.   
  
"Yeah. Sonzo tried to gut me but she came along and saved me."  
  
The girl laughed slightly.   
  
"Yeah. I never thought that I would be saving my father."   
  
The two stopped and looked at her like she had grown another head.   
  
"Okay, who are you and what are you doing here?" Yugi demanded.   
  
"And what's this crap about me being your father?!"   
  
The girl sighed and explained.  
  
"Okay. My name is Seina (A/N: [ Say NA]), and I come from 25 years in the future. My father was the King of Games, Yami Yugi and my mother was Anthy Kilik. I accidentally was playing around with my parent's Sennen items and somehow got thrown to this time."   
  
The two were silent as Seina went on.   
  
"I came to this time for a reason, the items were an accident."  
  
"Well...why?"  
  
Seina took a deep breath.   
  
"I came because you are all going to die."   
  
444444444444  
  
Anthy: Go Seina!  
  
Anshi: my children are better.  
  
Anthy: Anubis and Sheta?  
  
Anshi: Yep. They'll make appearances later on.  
  
Anthy: Cool.   
  
Anshi: Review!! 


End file.
